Hidden Memories
by Cyara
Summary: DISCONTINUED.The last moment they had together, Inuyasha has made Kagome cry. Using the shikon jewel to rid her of her pain, he ends up wiping all her memories of him. But what will happen when they meet again? InuKag coupling
1. Who's he?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

****

Hidden Memories

AN: First ever Inuyasha fic! *smiles* So happy that I actually got around to making this! Well anyways go on and read!

****

Chapter One: Who's he?

" Kagome?" came a small voice from the other side of the door. Kagome instantly wiped her tears away, and willed herself to stop crying. " Are you alright?"

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and wished that her voice wouldn't be too broken to answer. " Yes,"

" Sweety-" Kagome interrupted her mother. Tears flowing freely once again.

" I'm alright mom!"

Kagome didn't bother to wait for her mom to be out of ear shot before breaking down again in tears. She held her pillow against her faces, tears wetting the pink pillow case, as she sobbed against it. Her voice no longer being quieted to not make the others worry as she cried. The door opened and in came her mom. She hugged her daughter as she too came into tears, trying to take her pain away.

" Oh Kagome," her mother whispered in her ear as she was rocked back and forth in her mothers arms. " It'll be okay, the pain will go away."

She cried harder as she remembered the harsh words that were exchanged between them. At the beginning, everything was great between them. But she had to bring him up, and that started it all.

__

" And now I won't have anymore excuses to turn Hojou down." Kagome said. Inuyasha's eyes darkened at the thought and Kagome wondered why and was about to say something when he cut her off.

" Like you'll mind it, you little slut!" Inuyasha said anger in his eyes, " I bet you'll just throw yourself all over him, you little bitch."

Kagome could feel the anger in her rise, and all hell broke loose. " Oh shut your trap half-breed!" He growled and she smiled in triumph, " He is a better man than you! Atleast he's not a worthless hanyou! A disgrace to humans and demons!"

After saying all that Kagome automatically turned her head away, not believing she actually said that. She looked over at Inuyasha wanting to say she was sorry. She didn't know why she said such a thing. Why did she anyway? Kagome didn't get to ponder on that thought when she saw Inuyasha's face.

" Inu-" Kagome shut up when she saw Inuyasha glare at her.

" Why would you even think I would want a woman like you?" Inuyasha asked, with such disgust in his tone of voice that Kagome felt her throat well up. " What even made you think that? After seeing Kikyou, you still think that I would want you?"

Kagome stilled in her spot. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha was saying all this. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Why was he hurting her? Is he saying these things because of what she said? Or was this for real? Did he really think so low of her?

Inuyasha just glared at her as she cried. " Did you actually believe that I liked you? Well think again bitch, the only reason I wanted you here was for the Shikon Jewel." He held up the Jewel at her, looked at the jewel and back at her. " Infact, why are you still here? I don't need you anymore."

Kagome fisted her hands and looked at Inuyasha with anger and hate, tears still flowing down her face. " I hate you!"

Inuyasha smirked and then glared at her again when she didn't make any move of leaving, but ckept crying instead. " Leave or I'll tear ya up!"

She looked up at him through blurry eyes, she thought she could see his eyes sadden a little but he continued shouting at her. " LEA-"

Kagome didn't see Inuyasha in front of her anymore. Infact, she didn't see anything that shouted Feudal Japan. She looked around and noticed that she was home. She was home. She dropped down on the ground and cried. Her thoughts only of Inuyasha.

Kagome held onto her mother tighter. A week after her argument with Inuyasha and her sudden departure from Feudal Japan, she had tried countless times on going back. But every time she went in the well, nothing happened. No more blue void at the bottom of the well when she jumped in. She couldn't go back.

" I can't go back!" Kagome cried out as she hugged her mom, crying. " I can't go back…" she said weaker than before as all those hours of crying got to her. The world around her started to get blurry. ' I can't go back,' she thought as the last of her tears ran down her cheeks.

" Inuyasha…" Mrs. Higurashi heard her daughter whisper, before Kagome fell asleep due to exhaustion. She tucked her daughter in, and looked at her sleeping child. For many nights Kagome had always come home, crying, due to either hate, sadness or memories of happy times, and all that was for one person. Inuyasha.

She likes that hanyou, she really does. He was the only one that can make Kagome laugh and smile like the way she does when thinking of him. But she also hated him for the fact that he was the only one that could cause her daughter to cry like she has been for all these months. Even when Kagome was able to go back and forth in the different era's, she could still remember Kagome crying in some of those nights. He was still the cause. Why did he have to push her away?

Mrs. Higurashi touched her daughters cheek before walking over to the open door. She looked back in the room before slowly closing the door. She was going to help Kagome forget about him. She doesn't want to see her daughter cry over a man who wouldn't act on his emotions and return the love.

****

*~*

Kaede walked towards the direction of the Bone-Eaters well. She smiled sadly when she saw the familiar form of the hanyou. He had not moved from that spot since the day she had left. She walked till she was behind the hanyou.

" Inuyasha, you n-" Kaede was interrupted by the hanyou.

" Can it hag, I know what you are going to say and I gave you the same answer over and over again!" Inuyasha said without even looking at her. " I am not moving."

" She is not coming back." Kaede said.

Inuyasha took in a sharp breath, trying to keep the pain down. He had been told that painful truth for many months now, but he was still not moving from this spot. He needed to tell her. He remembered the sad look on her face, the tears flowing from her eyes. She left crying. Inuyasha mentally cursed himself as he remembered the argument they had before she suddenly disappeared. Why did he have to be a jerk? Why did he always make her cry? Inuyasha suppressed the pain he felt, not wanting the old woman to notice. 

Kaede stood there in silence watching Inuyasha staring at the well. " Inu-"

" Leave," Inuyasha whispered.

Hearing the broken tone of his voice, Kaede turned and walked away. Sad for the hanyou.

Inuyasha listened to Kaede's retreating footsteps as they slowly sounded farther and farther away until he couldn't hear them. Knowing Kaede was definitely out of earshot, Inuyasha let the pain flow free. His strong and uncaring façade disappeared and he sat there broken. Hands in fists as he stared at the well. He wanted her to come back. Even if it will only be a short time. He wanted to say sorry. He needed to say sorry, for all the times he made her cry. For all the things he said. And for not saying the things he should have said.

He clasped his hand around the Shikon Jewel. He still has not made a wish yet. He tore it from his neck and looked at it. Back then he would have wished on it instantly to become a full youkai, or he would have wished to become full human to be with Kikyou. But those wish didn't seem so important now. He just wanted to get rid of the thoughts of her tears. He just wanted to take her pain away. To forget about the pain he had always made her feel. He just wanted to wish for her to forget the pain.

Right hand fisted around the jewel, and with his eyes closed. He did.

****

*~*

" Kagome!" Kagome looked at her mom, wondering why she looked so surprised seeing her. " What are you doing up?"

Kagome walked over to the table and looked at her mom as if she had grown another head. " im getting ready for school." Kagome said as she looked around at the table. It seemed that her grandpa and brother had already finished theirs seeing that their plates were both empty. " Why didn't you wake me up? If I didn't wake up when I did I would have ended up being late."

Mrs. Higurashi gave Kagome her breakfast, still wondering why she was up so early and looking as if nothing happened yesterday. Looking like nothing bad happened at all. " I thought you wouldn't be going to school."

" I can't miss school! I have been absent way too much!" Kagome said as she ate her pancakes, " And I feel really healthy! Better than ever, I don't think you have anything to worry about me getting sick." Kagome's eyes then widened as she realized what she had just said. She swallowed the pancakes and knocked on the table. " Knock on wood! Don't wanna fall ill with whatever disease now!"

Kagome's mother just looked at her daughter as if she wasn't herself. Heck she wasn't herself. She hasn't been this high spirited for months!

" What?" Kagome asked as she caught her mother staring at her. Did she have anything on her face? Kagome subconsciously drew up her hand on her face.

Mrs. Higurashi shook out of her reverie and smiled at her daughter. " No there is nothing on your face… I… I was just thinking."

" Ok…" Kagome answered, her mother had been weird ever since she saw her. Was she this surprised that she wasn't sick. Well she couldn't blame her mom for being surprised. She is surprised herself, seeing that she has been sick almost always, for the past year for unknown reasons.

Kagome swallowed the last of her pancakes and looked at the clock. She looked at it with surprise. She couldn't believe that she lost track of time. " Oh no! I'm going to be late!"

With that said Kagome rushed up the stairs into her room to get her school bag. She spotted it beside her bed and picked it up. She stopped when she noticed a picture of unfamiliar person on her nightstand.

****

*~*

" Mom?" Mrs. Higurashi was woken up from her thoughts of what was up with Kagome. She looked up and was greeted by the sight of her daughter walking up to her.

" Yes Kagome?" Kagome's mom wondered what she was holding in her hands. " What is it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she picked up the dirty plates.

" Who is he?" Kagome asked as she turned the photo over to her mom. Mrs. Higurashi looked at the photo in surprise. " Who is he?"

Mrs. Higurasha shook her head a little. She had to have misheard her daughter. Like how can she not know who he is? " Kagome stop fooling around, you'll be late."

At the bewildered look on her daughter's face, Mrs. Higurashi had think again. " Are you serious?"

" I really don't know who he is, I just found this picture on my night stand." Kagome said with confused eyes, " Who is he mom? Am I supposed to know him?"

Mrs. Higurasha was frozen in her spot, just staring at her daughter. She studied Kagome's face, looking for any sign of her joking around. But all she could see was clear bewilderment. She didn't seem to know who it was in the picture, no idea at all. She gasped.

" Mom?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome and then the picture, and back at Kagome again. Is it possible? Is the reason why she was up so early and in a happy mood was because she forgot? Is she all happy and back to her normal self because she had no recollection of that man in the picture?

" Mom?" Kagome asked worried, " Are you okay?"

" Ya…" Mrs. Higurashi answered slowly. She pointed at the picture and Kagome looked at it. " You don't know?"

Kagome furrowed her brows in deep concentration trying to remember, but ended up with nothing. She didn't know who this man was. She looked up at her mother, " No, I don't… Who is he?"

Mrs. Higurasha had to keep herself from dropping the plates. It is true then. She looked at her daughter and then at the picture. ' Inuyasha…' she thought as she stared at the smirking hanyou in the picture.

****

*~*

AN: You have just finished chapter one! Tell me what you think? This is the first ever Inuyasha fic that I have done! I want to know what you think of it! So share your thoughts by REVIEWING!!!


	2. Lying can be a good thing

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

****

Hidden Memories

AN: New chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed!

****

Chapter Two: Lying can be a good thing

Kagome fell on her bed in exhaustion. Reason: She was brought to different hospitals for a check up all day. She was perfectly fine and she knew that. But no! Her mother had to drag her to get checked up. She even had a CAT scan for crying out loud! She hasn't even told her why she did that. She just let her question go unanswered. Just like her question of the identity of the boy in that picture.

Kagome turned on her side and looked out the open window. It was already dark. She didn't even get to go to school. She groaned at the thought. That pile of homework on her desk definitely would get higher. How was she going to catch up now?

Kagome sighed and opened her eyes to find her sights landing on the picture. She glared at it for a while. If she hadn't shown that picture to her mom, with all her questions, she would not have missed school today and definitely she wouldn't have been dragged to all those hospitals.

She sat up on her bed and took the picture in her hands. ' Who are you?' Kagome thought as she looked at the photo closer. She knew who he was. She was sure of it, for if she didn't she wouldn't have his picture here. But there was no memory of him that she can remember.

She touched the face of the white haired boy. Her eyes widened at the realization that he had no ears. Well not normal ones that is. Kagome stared at the ears for a while before her eyes dropped to gaze at the golden orbs, filled with confidence and raw arrogance.

She set the photo down on the nightstand and looked at it from afar. He was cute. She had to admit that. Really, really cute! And those ears. They are a little strange but she found them adorable.

" Just like a puppy!" Kagome said with a smile as she laid her head on the pillow. " Too bad I can't remember you. You are so cute!"

Kagome looked on at the photo, admiring the smirking teen. But the longer she stared at the photo, the more she came to realize the slow rise of an unknown emotion inside her. Kagome looked down as she heard a distant noise and spotted a wet dot on her pillow. She brought up a hand to her face and felt tears on her cheek. She was crying. Kagome looked on at her wet finger tips, wondering why she was crying.

Hearing a knock on her door, Kagome quickly wiped the tears away. She sat up on her bed, the emotion long forgotten, like they were never felt, and answered: " Yes?"

****

*~*

He looked up at the sky. He watched shooting stars run across the sky. Years back he would have wished upon it. Wishing the same wish he has been asking for, on every star he saw shoot by across the night sky. Now, seeing them race across the sky, he wouldn't waste his breath. He knew better.

He threw a stick at the slowly dying flame of his bonfire in front of him. The flames livened a little, and continued its dance up towards the sky. Trying to reach it. ' Never happen,' he thought, hope already dead, when all his wishes were never fulfilled. He threw more wood at it. Wanting the fire to stay alive a little longer.

A strong wind came blowing, killing the only source of heat he had. " Shit!" Inuyasha muttered as he tried to go against the wind. He should have looked for a cave. The wind gave mercy and InuYasha dusted himself off. Coughing here and there due to the dust that was blown his way. He looked at the dead bonfire, smoke was the only thing that came from it. No more heat, nor light.

He leaned back on the tree, just wanting to forget of his failures for the day. He still hasn't found her. How many years has it been? Better yet how many centuries has he been searching for her? Inuyasha shifted his position. It has been many, many years. He has noticed the change of the lands, and the change of the aura's around him. Demons were withering away, there were barely anymore pure youkai's left in the world.

Inuyasha opened his eyes as he felt something cold and metallic on his chest. He reached for it and admired the locket. This was the only thing left he has to remind him of her. Opening it, he looked at the pictures inside. They were both angry. He reminisced on the day the pictures were taken. He wanted to take Kagome back to his time, and she pushed him into the 'photo booth' as she told him it was, and continued their argument there. He was shocked by the sudden light that enveloped the room. He was going to protect her from it thinking it was some demon but ended up getting 'sit'.

He admired the worn and torn picture of the angry female girl. Long time ago, she had told him she liked him as a hanyou. Nothing else. Inuyasha loosened his grip on the locket when harsh words that were said by her a years ago resurfaced in his mind. She said he was a disgrace… being a hanyou. He willed himself to not think of those things. That was just because he got her angry. He started it. She couldn't have meant it.

He closed the locket and placed it back in his shirt. Meant it or not… he was still going to find her. He promised to protect her, and this time he would succeed, unlike before. Inuyasha shut his eyes tight, as guilt washed over him. Memories of her always in pain because of him. He promised to protect her but couldn't protect her from himself. He needed to find her, if it was the last thing he did, he had to find her. 

With all those thoughts racing in his head, Inuyasha couldn't sleep. He got up on his two feet and dusted himself off. He might as well start walking and continue to search. He got his back pack on, and started walking on the direction he hoped would be where he would find her.

*~*

Mrs. Higurashi closed the door of her daughters room. She felt guilty for what she had just done. She had lied to her daughter. Gave her false memories. She looked at the closed door, and remembering the tears she had shed just last night, she wasn't feeling so bad for what she had done. Her daughter wasn't in pain anymore, and wouldn't it be a good thing if she just helped her daughter keep her happiness even if she had to lie?

Mrs. Higurashi walked to her own room. Her daughter had really forgotten all of her days in Feudal Japan. But the cause of it was still unknown. The doctors she had taken her daughter too, said that she was perfectly healthy. Was it suppose to be like this? Was her daughter suppose to forget the days when she was able to jump between times? If that was so, why weren't her memories erased too?

She closed the door of her room and looked at her surroundings with distant eyes. Whatever may have happened. She was happy for her daughter. Kagome would be better off this way. She wouldn't have any more pain. She will be able to live her life with her heart intact. She would feel good as long as no one triggers her memory back to all those hard times she had. This was a blessing, at least to her, and she won't let anyone come and take her daughter's happiness away. She had made sure of that.

__

Mrs. Higurashi watched as her daughter went up to her room, to finally get her needed rest out of the tiring day. She looked at the other occupants of the living room.

" What happened to her mom?" Souta asked worried about his sister, " Why couldn't she remember anything?"

" She is fine. Her memories just got erased that's all." Mrs. Higurashi answered.

" Her memories erased? How?" her father asked as he looked up at her, worry in his eyes for his granddaughter.

" I don't know…" Mrs. Higurashi answered, clueless to as to how it came to be. " But she is much better this way."

" How can not having memories be good?" Souta asked.

" Do you want her to be depressed?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she looked at her son.

" No…" Souta answered. " But what about Inuyasha?"

Mrs. Higurashi frowned a little at that name. He was the cause after all for her daughters depression. Whatever he did… she will never know but she knows he made her cry, and she wont have any of that. " We won't bring him up… It might make her remember."

" This isn't right," Mrs. Higurashi quickly turned to face her father, surprise written on her face. " We should tell her the truth."

" Don't you want her to be better?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

" Yes I do. But-" Mrs. Higurashi cut him off.

" Then let us make her feel better. She may have done this unto herself anyway. This sort of amnesia she has." Mrs. Higurashi hypothesized. " For her happiness."

She held up her hand, stopping Souta from telling her what she knew would come out of his mouth. Seeing as he had always adored that hanyou. " We won't speak about him… And if the picture question come up… just say he was some singer or actor that she had liked."

She looked at both of them in the eye. First Jii-chan, her father, and then Souta. Making sure they got what she was saying. " Just don't do anything that will make her remember." She said, " And if she remembers… Let's just pray that she'll be forgiving, and cured of her depression if possible."

She sat on the bed and turned towards the picture of her husband. She picked it up and looked at it, wanting to find an answer. " What do you think?" Mrs. Higurashi asked the man in the picture. " Make her happy…" She answered herself as she set down the picture, knowing that those words would have come out of her husbands mouth.

She can't do what can make her child happy. But she can keep the pain away. With those in mind she turned the lights off. Wishing the days ahead would be good, and wishing that all her lies would be forgiven.

****

*~*

" Ok… That was weird." Kagome said to herself a few minutes after her mom had left the room. She looked at the picture on her nightstand and shook her head, a disbelieving expression on her face.

She had just found out the reason why her mother had taken her to all those hospitals, for check ups. She thought she was sick! And the reason why? Because she forgotten who the person was in that picture. Kagome didn't really know why forgetting the person in the picture would lead her mom to think she was ill. Then she found out.

He was some celebrity that she had been crazy for months, and she was so obsessed by him that her mom was so shocked about it. Kagome shook her head in disbelief. Her mom was getting strange. She looked at the picture, she had asked for his name, but her mom just gave her a shrug. Telling her she couldn't really remember, seeing that he faded away from fame.

She laid herself down on her bed, turning on her side with her eyes closed. This had been a strange day. A very strange day. There was peace and quiet in the room for a moment, before a laugh broke the spell.

Kagome turned on her back and looked at the ceiling laughter in her eyes and tiny giggles escaping her lips. Finding the past events really entertaining. Weird too, but very entertaining.

****

*~*

Souta walked down the hall to his room and stopped when he heard laughter coming from his sisters room. It had been a really long time since he had heard laughter come from his sisters room. He was starting to wonder if it would be right to actually keep the truth from his sister. To not tell her what was real. To tell her all about what she had forgotten. To tell her that she wasn't okay like what she thought she was and what the doctors thought also. That he should tell her that she had forgotten her memories of the days she loved and hated.

The laughter in the room grew louder. Hearing it, he didn't think that keeping the truth from his sister was so wrong. If it could make her laugh like that, make her that happy, it surely can't be a wrong thing. Wrong deeds make people sad, not happy, right? So not telling her about Inuyasha shouldn't be a bad thing. Because remembering him makes her sad.

Souta looked at the door to his sisters room. He wanted to know ask her something. Opening the door he looked at her sisters laughing form on her bed.

" Kagome?" Souta called out. Kagome looked at her and gave him a smile.

" Hey Souta!" Kagome greeted him, " What is it?"

" Are you happy?" Souta asked.

Kagome looked at him a little weird. Wondering why he would ask such a question. " Yes I am," Kagome answered, " why?"

" Just asking…" Souta made a motion to close the door, he paused for a moment and said, " Goodnight,"

" Goodnight," Kagome smiled back up at him.

Souta closed the door and walked to his room. He was going to keep her sister happy.

****

*~*

AN: Okay! You have reached the end of the chapter! Now tell me what you think by reviewing! I like reviews! LoL!


	3. Back to school

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

****

Hidden Memories

AN: I'm so happy! Got more reviews! Heehee… Getting reviews always get me pumped on writing. So if you want me to update quickly then I suggest reviewing! It gets me inspired! Well anyways read and enjoy!

****

Chapter three: Back To School

Kagome walked down the sidewalk, on her way to school. She was thinking back about her weird morning at home. It was very odd. Once she got to the kitchen for breakfast, everyone was tense, and got quiet as she stepped through the doorway. It was really weird.

__

" Good morning!" Kagome greeted everyone in a singsong voice as she walked through the doorway.

She looked at everyone around the table. They wore serious faces. Grandpa looked troubled and mom was giving him warning glances. Souta, well he was eating. But unlike his usual self, he was tense and quiet.

" What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she sat down on the empty chair. " Why is everyone so tense?"

They all looked at each other and then shook their heads at her. Well minus grandpa who just kept quiet. The look on his face still troubled, like he was in a conflict with himself.

" Grandpa, what's wrong?" Kagome asked. Grandpa looked up at her and then at her mom. Kagome looked over at her mom and she was looking at Grandpa with that look again. What were they keeping from her?

" Nothings wrong Kagome." Grandpa told her, giving him a small smile. " Everything is fine,"

Kagome gave her grandfather a disbelieving look. Her grandfather obviously was not okay.

" He is just worried about you sweety," Mrs. Higurashi said, Kagome looked at her mom, question in her eyes. " You know, for the past year you have gotten sick a lot and her was just worried that you might get sick at school."

Realization came over Kagome. Why didn't she think of that. Of course her grandfather was going to worry about her. For the past year she didn't exactly have perfect health. She looked at her grandpa and gave him a reassuring look. " I'm going to be fine grandpa! Nothing to worry about!"

Her grandfather just gave her a sad look and then nodded his head. Even though she had reassured him that she was alright, he still held that look on his face. She was beginning to wonder there was something more to it than what her mother said.

" Come on Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said. " You got to eat or you'll be late for school."

Kagome nodded and started eating her food. She examined everyone on the table. They were still tense and she could feel the seriousness in the atmosphere. She looked at her brother and he gave her a stiff smile. She looked at her grandfather but he just kept his head down, engrossed in his eating, or he seemed like it. Something was going on behind her back.

She stole a glance at her mother and she gave her a smile. Her mom was looking a little nervous there. " I swear everything is fine," Mrs. Higurashi said, her hand making a waving motion, like she was trying to shoo away her thoughts.

" Ok…" Kagome finally said as she ate more of her food, everyone on the table was quiet again. No body looking up.

That's how her morning went. She suspected there was something they were not telling her, but she'll keep quiet for now. She knew that if there was really something wrong, her mom will tell her in her own time. She always did before, so she'll wait. Unless of course something really unexpected popped up in her life, then she'll ask questions. Well more like demand answers really.

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard screams coming closer to her. She looked up and was greeted with darkness as she felt like she had just been rammed by a moose.

" KAGOME!!"

" Oh my god! You're back!"

" I can't believe its actually you!"

" I was so worried about you!"

" We all were worried about you!"

" I can't believe you're here!"

" Girl you got us so worried!"

" You're here and healthy!"

" And you're-"

" About to suffocate!" Kagome shouted in the middle of the of the huddled trio. She honestly couldn't breath. Her friends were hugging her like there was no tomorrow, and she was pretty sure that they made her crack her back.

" Oh…" Kagome's friends stopped their bone crushing and back cracking hug and she took in as much air as she could get in her deprived lungs. 'Air…' Kagome thought happily as she started breathing again.

Kagome looked at her friends. Eri, Ayumi and Yuka were looking at her a little embarrassed now. She gave them a smile and they smiled with her. Kagome opened her arms. " Okay… I'm ready for some more hugging!"

The girls squealed and charged at her. Kagome was starting to think that she might have just done something crazy. She was once again in the middle of the great big bear hug, which she was starting to think was illegal due to its effects on the person its done to.

" Oh girl! We missed you!" Eri exclaimed.

" You can't believe just how much we missed you!" Ayumi added.

" School was so dull when you don't got anyone to tease-" Yuka said.

" And no one to bug about their love life!" Kagome winced at that. She really didn't want to go through all those embarrassing things. Her friends meant well really.

" Oh and speaking about your love life!" Kagome looked up at Ayumi. " What's going on between you and Houjo?"

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. There was nothing going between her and Houjo, and she seriously didn't want anything to go on between her and Houjo. He was just not… not… What was she trying to compare him with?

" Kagome are you-" Eri was cut short when the bell rang.

Kagome looked up, snapped out of her reverie by the ring of the bell. Kagome tried to register what that bell was suppose to mean.

" Kagome!" She looked at her friends walking in the school. " Come on! You don't wanna be late!"

Kagome mentally slapped herself on the head. 'Of course!' Kagome thought, finally remembering what the bell meant. She thought herself a fool for not knowing the bell was signaling them that school was starting. Thoughts of who she was comparing Houjo with was long forgotten.

****

*~*

His green surroundings had now turned into that of asphalt ground and tall concrete buildings. Instead of hearing the stream and the chirp of the birds, he heard the honking of cars and the voices of the humans walking around him on the busy sidewalk.

Inuyasha looked at the people. He sighed. He may have made it to his destination, but he was looking for only one person out of the millions he could see moving around him. There were many girls that had the same luxurious black hair Kagome had, and there were many more women around him that had the same eyes as her. So he couldn't rely on his eyes, and with his sense of smell, he would be amazed if it would work, seeing that her smell would be mixed by all the other smells he could taste in the air.

He clutched tighter the jacket that was wrapped around him. He did not keep wearing his old feudal Japan robes. He didn't want to attract attention to himself, and wanted to change as the world and people around him changed as time went by. He though stayed looking the same as he was years ago. The only change in him was his attitude and his clothing.

Inuyasha looked up from the ground and stared at the his surroundings with determination in his eyes. He was going to find her, even in this crowded place. He would just have to really concentrate. He can still remember her voice and her scent and he knew those are the only things no one else can have. Unless she had a twin, but then again there would still be some difference in scent and voice in twins. And anyways she doesn't have one, so there is no way he can make that mistake.

Inuyasha adjusted his hat and started walking. Determination and hope grew as he repeated those thoughts in his head. Maybe he would finally be lucky and finally find her.

****

*~*

Kagome walked out of her last class in relief. She couldn't believe that she was actually excited to go to school early this morning. What was she thinking? She scratched that thought. She was for sure not really thinking that morning, to even consider being excited to go to school.

Kagome stumbled a little when she felt the headache again. She cursed the kid who was sitting in front of her who gave her the headache. ' Did he know that someone invented deodorant?' thought Kagome as she walked down the hallway in the throng of students. She was glad though that she was relieved from that boy when he had gotten in trouble with the teacher. If he stayed sitting there in front of her for long she surely would have fainted.

All the bumping and pushing from the other people walking was making her headache worse. ' Curse the man who invented school!' Kagome thought as she finally made it to her locker. She was in a hurry to get home. She couldn't stand the smell and the shoving and pushing and her headache was getting bad and she wasn't happy anymore.

" Kagome!"

Kagome winced a little when it made her headache worse. She turned around and tried to smile at her friend. " Hey,"

" What's wrong?" Eri asked. " Are you feeling sick?"

At that question, Ayumi and Yuka turned worried eyes at her. Kagome shook her head as she placed all her books in the locker. " No, I'm fine," Kagome said. " I just got a little headache,"

She heard a gasp from her friends. She quickly added. " It was due to the stinky dude that sat in front of me," Her friends let out a breath she didn't think they were holding. " I swear, some people don't know that deodorant have been invented to prevent such stench,"

" Ewe!" Yuka said as she crinkled her nose in disgust.

" Poor you," Eri said.

" I know." Kagome agreed with them, she looked at her books and looked at the piles of worksheet that were everywhere.

" So, do you have homework?" Ayumi asked.

At that question Kagome groaned. Why oh why was someone up there torturing her like this? Didn't they know that she couldn't help being sick? And that it is really cruel to bombard a person with piles of homework on her first day of being healthy? That was just totally cruel!

" Yes.." Kagome grumbled as she placed piles and piles of homework in her back pack. She heard her friends wince behind her. Kagome let her head fall. " I know… please, oh please don't remind me that these piles upon piles of paper are my homework. I don't think my heart or my brain can take it."

" Kagome," Kagome looked up as a male voice rang through her ears. This was not good. She had tried avoiding this guy for ages and here he was, not being avoided by her. She looked up at him and gave him a smile.

" Hello," Kagome said trying to sound happy at seeing him. She really liked the boy, she did. She just didn't like him. Was she making sense here? Kagome snapped out of her confusing thoughts when she saw the boys lips move but no words were coming out.

" What?" Kagome asked, " I didn't hear you I'm sorry," She gave him an apologetic smile.

" I said you got a lot of homework there," Houjo said.

Kagome didn't really like this guy. Other than his constant begging for her to go out with him and the constant visits and presents from him while she was sick, though sweet, it was annoying. This guy was making her feel guilty all the time because his head just can't seem to grasp the meaning of "no". And now he had to remind her that she had a lot of homework. Homework that seemed to go on forever.

" Yes…" Kagome said slowly, " Yes I do,"

" Well anyways here," Kagome mentally groaned. 'Not another present that is healthy for me,' thought Kagome as she took the gift in her hands. It was juice. " Those are good for you,"

" Ya…" Kagome said. " Thanks,"

" Umm Kagome?" Kagome looked at Hojou and with the look in his eyes she was starting to regret ever coming back to this school, and in the deepest regions of her mind, she hoped that someone would come and take her away. But who was that?

****

*~*

AN: There you have it! Chapter 3! Well what do you think?! Do you want more? Then review!!!


	4. Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

****

Hidden Memories

AN: I like to thank you again to those who reviewed. I really like them. Heehee. I'm glad you guys are liking my story and reviewing. Well anyways go and read the new chapter!

****

Chapter Four: Kagome…

Kagome looked up at Houjo, who was just staring at her. He hasn't spoken a word at all, after he said her name. She wondered if there was something wrong with him.

There probably was.

" Houjo?" Kagome asked, worried when she didn't see or hear him breathing. She poked his arm. " Houjo are you okay?"

Houjo snapped out of his reverie and looked, at first, like he didn't know where he was until his eyes landed on her. He gave her a smile. Kagome looked at him weird, her thoughts of him being strange was becoming much more easier to believe.

" Umm… Kagome," Kagome looked up at him lamely, she really did like him, just not now and not ever like the way he wanted her to like him. " Do.. Do you…" Houjo was fidgeting, " Do you think you… think you would…"

" What?" Kagome asked -not to nicely. It wasn't her fault, he was taking too long to say what he wants to say. And besides, she was having a bad day and his lack of vocabulary was wearing thing her patience. He scratched his head a little and looked at her nervously. She was getting nervous as well.

" Doyouwanttogooutsometime?" Houjo asked in one breath.

Kagome raised a brow, not having a clue to what he just said, well maybe a little clue. But she wanted to play dumb, besides she can't always assume he would ask her out right? She looked at her other friends were in the same page as her too. All clueless and a little amazed at how fast he spoke the question.

" I'm sorry," Kagome shifted on her foot, " I didn't catch what you said."

" Go out with me?" Houjo asked, " Tonight?"

Kagome was about to say her answer when he cut her in.

" Or like tomorrow."

" Or some other time,"

" Like for dinner or something,"

" Or movies,"

" Or both."

" Whichever you want to do really."

Kagome looked at him, and felt guilty. He was shifting from one foot to the other as he waited for her answer. Houjo looked like he was defeated, as if knowing that her answer would be 'no'. Which was not really false. She had always told him 'no', but seeing him right now, so desperate, she was felt like she was some… bad person, for always turning him down. But she didn't have to turn him down so many times if he just got the message.

Kagome looked at Houjo, actually looked at him. She was thinking of the reasons why she always turned him down. He was a nice guy -there are not many of those around-, smart and funny -when he wants to be. He was also caring, giving her all those 'good for your health' things, and he was a gentleman. Those are the kind of traits you want a guy to have right? So why did she always say no?

" Kagome?" Houjo asked. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him. " Umm will you?"

He was really nervous, she could see his smile twitching at the corners. Kagome felt some sympathetic towards him. It can't be that bad to go out with Houjo, and there really was no reason to turn him down, he was a great guy. Anyways it is just one date, so it should be alright. " Yes," Kagome finally answered, nodding at him.

Houjo and her friends looked shocked. Wondering if they did hear the words coming out of her mouth.

" What?" Houjo asked.

" I'll go out with you," Kagome forced the words out. She hoped she wouldn't regret this later.

" Okay," Houjo said slowly, but she could see the happiness in his eyes and face. Seeing that, she was feeling a little better. " Umm… Friday?" Kagome nodded her head. " Alright! Umm.. I'll call you then. Bye!"

With that Kagome watched Houjo leave. Well there it was, she had sat a date with Houjo on Friday, which was two days from now. It should give her sometime to adjust to that fact. She turned around and groaned at the sight of her friends faces. There was a bad thing with agreeing to go out with Houjo. Her friends reaction.

****

*~*

Inuyasha walked down the busy street. He had been searching for hours already but he couldn't hear or smell Kagome. He couldn't depend on her looks. There were too many women that looked close to Kagome, and there was also the reason that her looks would have changed. So he must depend on his ears and nose.

He was getting a little mad and annoyed. There were a lot of people, and from them, came many different strong smells. Not to mention the places around them too. All he could smell were flowers, mint, food, perfume, cologne and unfortunately he could smell bad body odor. Inuyasha glared at the people he knew that smelt bad. He was amazed at how many people didn't even bother smelling good, don't they have any shame? Inuyasha blocked their smell and just moved on. He had better things to do than get mad at people who smelt bad.

After walking down 4 blocks, Inuyasha was starting to become hopeless. He had searched for many decades for her, and he had not seen hide nor hair of her, or smelt her scent in any of those years. What if she was dead? That could be the only reason he couldn't find her. Fear gripped his heart and Inuyasha shook that thought away. He would not allow himself to think such a thing. But then why couldn't he find her?

Inuyasha went in an alley way. He was giving up. What had made him think, that after centuries of searching for her and coming empty handed, he would find her now? He leaned his head back. ' Kagome.' Inuyasha thought as he closed his eyes. He sniffed the air and smelt something good. The scent of food uplifted his down spirit a little, seeing that it distracted him from those awful thoughts. 

It had been hours since he last ate. He took in the scent of food and paused when he smelt something familiar lingering in it. He knew that smell. Inuyasha exited the alley and followed the scent of spring. He looked around and spotted her. It just got to be her, Kagome was the only one that could smell like that. He struggled against the crowd to reach the girl who was emitting that great smell. It had to be Kagome! Inuyasha wished as he fought through the crowd that he could just see the girls face, to prove to himself that it was Kagome.

Inuyasha was frozen in his steps when he saw her turn around. It was her. He had finally found her. After all the years of just seeing her face in a picture, he was finally seeing the real thing. She looked the same, nothing had changed, she was just as he remembered. The spell he was under was broken when she disappeared from his sight. He started to panic and quickly sniffed the air to pick up her scent. He wasn't going to let her go now. He just found her.

****

*~*

Kagome was awoken from reverie -not so gently- as her friends pulled her through the open doors of the mall. Ever since she laid her eyes on her friends after agreeing with Houjo about the date, they had been yapping on and on about them being right on thinking that she -Kagome!- secretly liked him, and was just playing hard to get. And their mission, in the mall, was to prepare Kagome for her date, two days from now.

She looked at her new surrounding. It seems that their first stop was the perfume section of the mall. She took a sniff of the bottle in front of her and crinkled her nose. The smell was so strong! She placed the bottle back down. She never liked perfume much, they make her feel queasy more times than not. She preferred living her day without them, the smell from her soap and shampoo were enough for her.

She let her friends go around and try the smelly things. She turned to look out at the door and wondered if what she saw out there was for real. Before she was dragged into the mall she caught a glimpse of long white hair, and as crazy as it seems, -seeing that she was far away from the person who had that hair- she noticed golden eyes. She couldn't remember when or where, but she knew that person. But how?

" Oo! This smells good!" Ayumi sprayed the perfume on Kagome. " Smell it!"

Kagome was shaken out of her thoughts. She took a sniff in the air and waved her hands in front of her, her nose crinkled. That was too much! " Stop it!" Kagome protested. " I don't like it!"

" It smells good! You should buy it!" Yuka said as she dumped the bottle in Kagome's hands.

" You can use that for your date with Houjo!" Eri tipped, as she smiled. Yuka and Ayumi brightened at that idea and nodded their heads in agreement.

Kagome returned the bottle to where it belonged and gave the girls a 'get real' look. " Oh please! I only agreed with him because I felt sorry for him!" Kagome straightened out. " And that would be the only date we are going to have!" Kagome took a sniff around her and she placed a hand on her head. She was getting nauseous, she really didn't like that perfume they sprayed on her. It was too damn strong.

" And thanks to you guys," Kagome eyed her friends. " I am getting a headache due to all these perfumes." With that said she walked out of the store, her friends rushing out with her.

****

*~*

Inuyasha stopped. He couldn't smell her anymore, her scent vanished. He looked desperately around, if he can't smell her then he is bound to see her. His eyes skimmed on every female in the crowd. He aggressively walked through the throng of people, glancing here and there, searching for her face.

He was getting tired with the crowd pushing him backwards. He stepped out and walked into an alley. It was hopeless to look for her in that kind of swarm of humans, they were constantly in his way. Inuyasha leaned on the wall and looked up. Hope flashed in his eyes, he may see her from above, or at least be able to concentrate more on her scent. Up there, he would be able to pinpoint her scent better, for he would be distant enough from the other overwhelming smell on the grounds.

Inuyasha ran deeper into the alley and jumped up to the roof of the building. He ran quickly to the side of the building and looked down at the people on the ground. He was able to skim the crowds much quicker for Kagome. But he couldn't find her at all. Inuyasha jumped to the next building, thinking she might have gone farther than he thought. Inuyasha skimmed the crowd once more, he was going to find her.

" Kagome…"

****

*~*

Kagome leaned back on her chair, she had just finished all her history homework. Amazingly, she went through it pretty quickly, and she was a little surprised at the fact that she knew most of the answers. She yawned and looked at the clock. It was 8 o'clock. She had been working on only one set of homework and it took her 2 hours! She looked at the other pile of homework she had to do, and groaned. Those are a lot of hours wasted on homework.

She set aside her finished work and stood up, stretching and working out the kinks that were in her neck. She sniffed the air and a displeased look graced her face as she fingered her shirt. She smelt like that perfume Ayumi sprayed on her and it was overwhelming her. She was surprised that she didn't notice it before, but she guessed it was due to her concentration on her work.

She grabbed her towel and picked out her pajama's and a new pair of underwear. She was going to take a shower and wash away all the days work off her body. She smelt the air and quickly walked to the bathroom. She needed to wash away the horrible perfume Ayumi had sprayed on her too.

****

*~*

It had taken all day, and most of the night, but he had made it. He had picked up only a smudge of her scent in the air, but it was enough for him to be able to track her down. Inuyasha stood in the middle of the sidewalk, and stared at the shrine right across the street. It was just as he remembered. Nothing had changed at all.

He looked up at the window, which he knew was the one that led to Kagome's room, and watched the shadow on the closed curtain dance around. After all those years that has passed, after all those wishes he made on those countless shooting stars he saw, and loosing hope on ever finding her on the way. He had finally found her. Just beyond those closed window curtains, he would meet her face to face after such a long time.

He made his way towards the shrine, never taking his eyes off the window. He was going to see her, after a very long time, he was finally going to see her. " Kagome…" He whispered in the night. This time, he would make their meeting more friendly than the previous encounters they had.

****

*~*

AN: Okay! This is the end of the chapter! What do you guys think? Enjoyed it? Tell me by doing the thing you do best -REVIEWING! ^-^


	5. Midnight Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

****

Hidden Memories

AN: New chapter! Read and enjoy and also thank you to the ones who reviewed! Liked them lots!

****

Chapter Five: Midnight Visitor

Kagome leaned against the tiled walls of the bathroom, and let out a content sigh. To her, the bathroom had to be the second best place to be in. It was peaceful, quiet and gave you a lot of privacy to think.

Kagome thought of how her day went and a picture of a brown haired boy popped up in her head. What was she thinking? How could she allow herself to say yes? Kagome gave an indignant sigh. She was stupid. She was really stupid for even saying yes. Curse her humanity for making her agree.

Kagome turned to face the shower, her head down. She really didn't want to think about Houjo right now. She didn't want to think of him ever, so she let the water wash it away. An image of the white haired man appeared in her mind. She felt like she knew that man, or have seen him before that is. But she couldn't recall anything, just a feeling -which she couldn't name. Was she suppose to know that guy?

A knock on the door pulled her from her reverie and she turned to face the door through the slightly see through shower curtains.

" Kagome!" it was Souta. " I need to use the bathroom ya know!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and quickly washed away the conditioner in her hair. " Almost done!" Kagome exclaimed as she washed away the soap from her body.

" Kagome!" She let out a frustrated groan and turned the water off. Her brother needed to learn patience. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and wrapped another one around for her hair. She picked up her clothes and straightened the towel on her head when it started to tip. The banging on the door proceeded again. " Kagome!"

" I'm coming you little brat!" Kagome shouted as she tightened the towel around her. Giving her brother an annoyed look when she opened the door.

****

*~*

He was in heaven. Inuyasha inhaled the scent that overwhelmed him, and made him forget of all his troubles. It was her aroma that surrounded him, and that made it paradise. Inuyasha surveyed the room, that was lit by a single lamp on the nightstand and could see that it was just as he remembered it a long time ago.

There was a pile of homework on the desk and he had to smirk at that. She seemed to always homework on that table, piles and piles of it. When he came to get her, she would always be sitting on that chair, her head on her folded arms on the desk, asleep. He turned his gaze elsewhere and caught sight of the ever familiar bag. It was at the foot of the bed, on the floor, for easy reach. He recalled that that bag had always been over packed. Filled with those delicious instant noodle soup, clothes, a first aid kit and sometimes homework.

Her clothes, that was strongly emitting her scent, was hanged on the hooks on her door. Her vanity was still only occupied with a brush, some lip glosses, nail paint and hair dryer. He caught something interesting in the mirror. He turned around and picked up the picture that was on the nightstand. It was a picture of him.

Inuyasha smiled at the memory of the time when Kagome took a picture of him. The flash of the camera had startled him, and made him fall off from the branch her was sitting on. He was really mad at her, but her sincere apology and the look on his face made it all go away. He had asked her what the thing was, and she had explained it to him. When she asked if she could take a picture of him, he of course being a jerk then, said no.

__

" Inuyasha, I'm going to take a picture of you alright?" Kagome said as she positioned herself to capture the scene.

" No!" Inuyasha jumped out of the way.

" Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome ran after him.

" No!" Inuyasha jumped to a tree branch and hid from her sight.

Kagome was getting really frustrated. She just wanted to take a picture of him for memories. She didn't want to end up forgetting him when she couldn't come back to this place anymore. A veil of fear covered Kagome. She did not want to be unable to come back to this paradise. Other than the occasional attacks of demons, this place was beautiful and peaceful, and she loved it.

" Inuyasha! Don't be such a baby!" Kagome hoped that would do the trick, and she smiled when she saw Inuyasha's angry and insulted face pop out from the leaves.

" I am not a baby!" Inuyasha protested.

" Well then what are you so afraid of?" Kagome asked, hands on her hips, looking up at him.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and landed in front of her. " Why do you want to take a picture of me anyways?"

Kagome blushed at that and looked down at the ground, fiddling with her camera. " Well for memories."

" Memories?" Inuyasha asked.

" Ya…" Kagome looked up at him. " I don't want to forget you, when I can't return to this world anymore. So I want to capture you in camera, so I'll remember you always."

Inuyasha agreed after she told him that. She had wasted a whole film on him, and complained at him for not doing what she said. She told him to smile, but he just frowned, or when he did smile, it did not turn out to be the way she wanted it to be. 

She finally got what she wanted though, when he asked her what he was going to do after he became a full youkai. He had smirked cockily at the thought of his plans when he was full youkai and he was blinded by a flash again. She was happy, because she finally got the shot she wanted, and he was mad because he could see colorful spots everywhere he looked.

He set the picture back where it belonged, and smiled at the fact that he was the first thing she saw every time she woke up. A hopeful feeling rose inside him. Did that mean that she wasn't angry at him anymore? That all those things she said the last time they were together did not hold any truth? Has she forgiven him?

Inuyasha wished it was true. Wished that he was really forgiven by Kagome. That she did not hate him and still like him. He heard a familiar voice shout out, and he stood up from where he sat, and looked at the door. The footsteps were coming closer and closer till it stopped right in front of the room. The doorknob turned and Inuyasha held his breath.

" Kagome…" he whispered.

****

*~*

Kagome walked past her brother and gave him a raspberry before he closed the bathroom door behind him. She gave a puff of annoyance and started walking to her room on the other side of the hall.

She opened the door and locked it behind her, she felt a cold breeze. She looked at the window and wondered if it was always open. She shrugged her shoulders and dumped the clothes in her arms in the laundry basked beside her vanity. She looked in the mirror and then dipped her head to take the towel down before snapping it back up again. Was it her imagination?

She looked in her mirror and indeed saw a man. He was wearing a long trench coat and under it she could see red clothing peaking through the opening at the top. A black baseball hat adorned his head and long thick white hair framed his face. Golden eyes peaked through the bangs, almost undetectable due to the hat that was tipped down at the front to cover his face a little.

Those golden eyes were staring at her and she couldn't seem to avert her eyes. She was like in a spell, held captive by those golden pools. She knew that man…

****

*~*

Inuyasha watched the goddess in front of him. She was still oblivious of his presence, and walked across the room, closing the window that he had used to enter, to stop the wind from chilling her to the bone. She was only wearing a towel that was wrapped tightly around her lithe form. Her hair was bundled up in a white towel on her head and she stopped in front of the vanity. Giving him a glance of her face.

Since the moment she arrived in her room he was only able to see the profile of her face, and now he was given the chance to see it all. She was still as gorgeous as ever. Flawless tanned skin, cute nose, perfectly shaped eye brows. Full red lips, expressive brown eyes and -Inuyasha sniffed the air- smelling like heaven as always.

She had ducked her head down before whipping it back up to stare at him in the mirror. He was held captivated, locked in a spell. After all these years he had finally found her. He was finally able to see her in the flesh, instead of seeing her in a weathering picture. She was real and standing right in front of him. She was not an illusion. No illusion could smell as good as she does.

At first, when he watched her walk in the room, he thought he was just dreaming. That he would wake up in the middle of the forest, park or alley way, any minute and find out that this was all just a dream. But the pain that he received when he fisted his hands tight, cutting his hand, he knew that he wasn't.

He reached out to her with his clawed hand, walking towards her slowly. " Kagome, I found you,"

****

*~*

" Kagome, I found you,"

Kagome awoke from the spell she was in and stared in horror at the clawed and bloody hand reaching out to her. She turned around and the whole situation of her seeing a strange man with bloody hands registered in her mind as danger. She screamed.

The man backed away from her in shock. " Why are you screaming?" He made a motion to come near her again. Kagome panicked and picked up the closest object big enough to hurt the man. Which was a hair dryer.

" Stay away from me!" Kagome warned holding up the hair dryer. The man looked up at her a little weird and she glared at him. He saw her make a move on him again. " Stay away!"

" Kagome-"

She cut the guy off when she screamed and threw the blow dryer at him. When the guy just swatted the gadget away she picked up the other objects on her vanity and threw them at him. He was backing up,

" Kagome!" With that the man grabbed her arms and shook her lightly. " Stop it! What are you doing?! Don't you remember me?!"

Kagome looked up at the man with fear. " Don't touch me!" She screamed and kicked him. The man let go of her and she continued with her throwing things at him. Anything that would cause pain and chase the guy out. " GET OUT!! GET OUT!!"

****

*~*

Inuyasha stared at the screaming Kagome in front of him, he didn't make any move to dodge the things she threw at him anymore. Was he mistaken? Did she really hate him?

He felt something solid collide with his head and Inuyasha was brought back to the present. He watched as Kagome, looking scared and angry, throw everything that she could reach at him. He felt the hand of despair squeeze his heart.

Kagome screamed again and Inuyasha could hear the footsteps of her family coming up to check on her. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with sorrow in his eyes, before stepping out of her room through the window that he had opened once again. She wanted her to leave, and he was going to do just that.

****

*~*

Kagome placed a hand above her racing heart. The man had finally left, meaning she was safe, she went to sit on her bed. That was scary. And to think that she spent minutes just staring at that white haired man with bloody claws -wait! White haired man?!

Kagome looked at the window where the man exited from. That man had white hair. That means the man was the one that she saw earlier in the morning. And he knew her name! Was he a stalker?

The door opened and in came her family. Worry etched on their face, and when seeing the condition of her room, fear was mixed in.

" What happened?!" Her mother came and hugged her. " Are you alright? We heard the screams! Are you hurt?!"

Kagome didn't get to answer when something caught her eye. She picked up the picture and looked at it with confusion. White hair? Golden eyes? Red clothing? That was the man that was in her room.

" Kagome," she heard her mother speak, " What happened?"

She looked at her mother and then towards the picture in her hand. She showed the picture to her mom. " He was here…" Everyone in the room froze. Kagome didn't notice it, she was still stuck in her own little world. Wondering why the man in the picture was in her room. " Mom why was a celebrity in my room?"

****

*~*

AN: End of chapter 5! Did you like it?! Huh?! Did you?! Did you?! Well anyways review!!!


	6. Suspicious Behavior

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

****

Hidden Memories

AN: Here it is! The long awaited chapter! LoL. Well anyways go read and enjoy! Thanks again for the reviews, by the way. They were greatly appreciated.

****

Chapter Six: Suspicious Behavior

Mrs. Higurashi held her breath as she stared at the picture in her daughter's hand. Her daughter's words still ringing clear in her head. She didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true. Kagome said that the well was completely sealed off. No one can go in. Most definitely no one can come out.

" Mom?"

Mrs. Higuarshi was pulled from her thoughts and she looked at her daughter's questioning gaze.

" This man…" Kagome said, " He was here… wasn't he?"

Mrs. Higurashi didn't know what to say. She never expected this to happen. Never in her life did she think that Inuyasha would be able to come back. It was just impossible. The well was sealed and it has been 500 years. There was just no way.

Brown eyes landed on the dog ears in the picture and it didn't seem so impossible anymore. Inuyasha wasn't human--not full human anyways--, he was half demon. It is very possible for him to live for centuries or longer.

She looked around at her daughter's once neat room, and then took a look at the open window. It was very possible for him to find her daughter too. But she wouldn't let her daughter remember him. He was a demon--alright, half demon, but a demon nonetheless. She didn't have anything against him being such a creature. He had protected Kagome lots of times. But that was not the reason.

Her daughter has been hurt many times by him already. He may have come here to be forgiven, but there could never be a life between them. There just couldn't. He was a demon and her daughter was a mere human. Kagome cant live as long as Inuyasha. He would live for many more centuries, and her daughter would lead a miserable life--seeing the man she loves stays the same as always while she withered away.

She can't have that. That was too unfair. But her daughter already found out about him. She might not know him. Though she was certain that her daughter would find out she lied. She didn't know what to say anymore.

What can she say?

" Was I imagining it?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome.

" Was I imagining it?" Kagome repeated, but the question seemed to not have been directed to anyone but at the picture.

" O--of course! Wh--why would a super star like h--him end up here." Mrs. Higurashi quickly said. She couldn't pass this chance. She can't let Kagome remember him.

****

*~*

Souta was frozen in spot when he heard her sister say that the man in the photo was here. Inuyasha was here. Souta was feeling excited, sure the hanyou had caused her sister's depression. But he knew that he didn't mean it, he was Inuyasha for crying out loud. The guy who always seemed to be mean and tough, but when no one was looking, would soften up.

The hanyou liked his sister. Liked her a lot. Why else would he come and sneak into Kagome's room every night when no one was looking. Or would always cast a worried glance when he said something hurtful. Inuyasha liked his sister. He was sure of it. Sure he may be young, but he wasn't naïve to those sort of things.

Souta dashed towards the open window when he finally remembered he could move. The conversation between his mother and Kagome falling to deaf ears. He wanted to see for himself that Inuyasha was here. That the hanyou had somehow found his way back.

****

*~*

His heart has just been ripped out. Ripped, stomped on and hacked up into pieces before his very eyes.

He looked up at the room he has just exited, and couldn't help but feel the tight squeeze around his heart again. Her words and the anger in her face was still as clear as day in his head. He was hoping to ask for forgiveness and be forgiven. Of course he knew that it would be easy, but he never thought it would turn out like this.

Kagome was really angry at him. He could still feel the angry, hateful gaze that was sent to him. He -even when he lashed her with harsh words- was never given that kind of look from Kagome before.

It was getting a little hard to breathe. Did Kagome mean what she said? It would explain her actions earlier.

Inuyasha was feeling queasy. He didn't want Kagome to be mad at him. He didn't want her to hate him. He could stand everyone else hating him. But not Kagome. He can't have Kagome hate him. He just cant. Kagome was the only one that accepted him for who he was. If she stopped that and started hating him, he would fall apart.

Had his words really crossed the line? Did she really take it to heart? Because he didn't mean them. He was a jerk and had the tendency to stick his foot in his mouth. That was his nature. Didn't she know that? They had spent a long time together, she should know that fact by now.

Kagome had said some harsh words too. He didn't hate her though. He had forgiven her, took a little time, but he had forgiven her. He came searching for her, didn't he?

But… does Kagome really keep grudges?

After all these years?

Inuyasha stopped at that thought. To him it had been a long time since that fateful day. Kagome on the other hand, it could have just been months. That bag of hers did still smell like the Feudal Era. So the memory of that day could still be fresh in her mind.

Glancing at the window once more before Inuyasha turned to leave.

The recollection of their last day together was painful. He would give her some time to let it heal, but he wont stay away for long. He would come back and tell her the truth of what he wanted to say then. He'll just give her some space for now.

****

*~*

She had to be imagining things. She just had to. There was no way that what she could have seen was true. People didn't have claws. They just don't.

Kagome looked at the photo in front of her. The claws and the dog ears that the man in the picture sported was proving her wrong. But then again it was a celebrity in the picture. This could have been just a print out of some movie or something.

But then that man that was in her room. He looked exactly like the person in the photograph. He had the claws, the eyes, the hair, and the get up. They just had to be the same person.

" Mom?" Kagome looked up at her mom. " They look so alike though… the eyes, the hair, the _claws_ and even the clothing."

Kagome waited for her mom patiently to answer her question. Her mom seemed to be a little jumpy. " Mom?"

" Umm…" Kagome's mom started. " Fan?"

" A fan?" Kagome was a little skeptical with that answer. Sure it was possible that it could have just been a fan. But then that man should really be obsessed because he looked so much like the one in the photograph. The claws and everything else seemed real, like they were not some stick on things.

" Yea, a fan…" her mom repeated.

" How'd he know my name?" Kagome asked.

" Your name?" Her mom was fidgeting now.

" Yea…" Kagome looked at her mom intensely. " Are you hiding something from me?"

" Of--" her mom didn't get to finish what she had to say for Souta's cry drowned her out.

" INUYASHA!"

****

*~*

Souta was about to give up his search for the hanyou until he spotted white hair before it disappeared around the corner. He had seen it with his own eyes. It had to be Inuyasha. No one in the world had that kind of hair--well in the male species anyway.

So what his sister said was true then. Inuyasha. His hero. The guy who had saved him from that evil monster a year ago had finally found his way back to his sister. But he was walking away. He didn't know that Kagome lost his memories. Didn't know it at all.

Before Souta could think of the consequences of what he was going to say, the name slipped out from his mouth.

" INUYASHA!"

****

*~*

" Inuyasha?" Kagome queried, " Who's Inuyasha?"

Before Mrs. Higurashi could say anything, Souta turned around from what he was looking at out the window. " The guy! The guy you said was in your room!"

" What?" Kagome asked. Her mom didn't seem to know the guy, why did her brother know him? Something was going on. " Who is he?"

" Don't you remember?" Souta asked. " He's the guy that you like!"

Kagome raised a brow.

Souta sighed. " Your boyfriend! Inuyasha!"

" What?" Now that was unexpected. She didn't remember having a boyfriend like him. Who got claws, and white hair. " Are you sure we are talking about the same person here?"

Souta nodded.

" This person?" Kagome asked pointing at the picture which she now faced to her brother.

Souta was about to speak when his mother stopped him. " SOUTA!"

Souta looked at his mother and automatically covered his mouth with both his hands. He has just realized what he had done.

" Oops." He looked at his mom apologetically. " I'm sorry,"

Kagome looked at the exchange between her mother and her brother. 'What's going on?' Kagome thought as she took note of her mom's glare.

" What is going on?" Kagome asked. " Who is this Inuyasha?"

Kagome just watched as her mother ignored her question. So she looked to her grandfather. He was pretty quiet the whole while. Actually her grandpa hadn't spoken a word to her at all.

" Grandpa?" He looked at her, " What is going on? Who is Inuyasha."

Her grandfather wasn't given the time to answer before her mother pushed him and her brother out of the door.

" Kagome keep your windows shut next time and get dressed already!" her mother said as she walked towards her open bedroom door, pushing the two males in the house ahead of her. " We will be downstairs and inform the police about this situation."

" But mom--" Mrs. Higurashi cut her off.

" No buts young lady! We need to think about your safety first!"

That was the end of their conversation as her mother locked the door. She stared at it with a determined look. She would get to the bottom of this. She knew they were hiding something from her.

She looked at the picture and set it back on the nightstand. She walked towards the window and gazed out, scanning the perimeter for any signs of this 'Inuyasha' person. Who, from what she had gathered so far, was a superstar, her ex-boyfriend and probably her psycho stalker as well--he was the guy she saw downtown.

She didn't know who to believe right now, but she was sure one of them was lying. She closed the window after seeing no sign of her 'ex-boyfriend' and receiving a chill from the night air. Once she was done changing, she would demand answers to her question. Especially about this 'Inuyasha'.

****

*~*

AN: End of chapter 6! What do you guys think? Did you like it? Was this chapter good? Well review! I want to know what you think!


	7. Time for the truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

****

Hidden Memories

AN: New chapter! That's right it has finally come. Well anyways I want to get this straight for a second. Inuyasha wished for Kagome to **forget the pain **he caused her. He **did not **wish for her to forget **him**. Well anyways since that's cleared up, on to the story. Read and enjoy! Also thanks for the reviews! Loved them.

****

Chapter Seven: Time for the truth

" Are we really going to call the police mom?" Souta asked from where he stood in the living room.

Mrs. Higurashi walked down the couple steps of the stairs and shook her head. " No we are not."

" Then what are we going to do?" Souta asked.

" I don't know." But she did know that she can't have Kagome remember the hanyou.

Mrs. Higurashi paced back and forth in front of the two males in the living room. Her hands in front of her rubbing with each other due to her nervous state. She didn't know what to do, but she did know something--

" Inuyasha is here." She said to herself. " And he had come to visit Kagome."

She stopped in front of the coffee table. " And now she knows about him."

" I'm sorry mom." a tiny voice said from behind her.

Mrs. Higurashi turned around and was met with the sorry face of her son. He was the one that had said his name. The one who told Kagome that the man that was in her room was the known as Inuyasha, and was also the same man that was in the picture that she had told her was a 'celebrity'.

She gave Souta a smile. " It's alright."

" But I said he was her boyfriend," Souta said. " The guy that she liked."

Mrs. Higurashi winced. That was a problem.

" I--"

Mrs. Higurashi cut of her son by waving her hands at him, to stop him from keep going and smiled at him reassuringly. " It's still alright."

' It will be alright.' She thought.

" We can fix this situation." Mrs. Higurashi began pacing again. " We just need to make a believable story."

Souta nodded. Grandpa just glared at his daughter, a little disappointed and angry at her decision, but she was too busy to notice it.

" We can tell her that he was just the neighbors kid," She said facing the two males. " We can do that. The kid is known to be a jokester and known to not like Kagome."

" What about the boyfriend part?"

She paused in her pacing. That does pose a problem.

" We--we can tell her that you heard it from the kid." She answered. " That would be believable."

" Then why would she keep a picture of him?" Souta asked, " And why would you have said that it was a celebrity in the picture and not just the neighbor?"

Mrs. Higurashi was getting frustrated. She didn't like all the questions Souta was asking her. Was he not on her side on this? She shook that thought from her head. Souta was just reminding her of some details that she had ignored.

Mrs. Higurashi stopped pacing. What should she do? Kagome would certainly not believe the story about the guy just being the neighbor. Kagome had already found out about the guy being Inuyasha, and Souta had told her that he was the guy in the picture, the guy that had visited her, and her _boyfriend_. Her story wont work.

She threw her hands in the air and let out a frustrated growl. " I don't know! But we have to figure something out to tell her." She collapsed on the couch. " We can't have her finding out about him. All those memories might come back and Kagome would go through depression again."

She really didn't want her daughter to go through the grief she had just been freed from. It was just too painful. Kagome deserved the happiness she had been granted, seeing that her normal life had been taken from her because of that well. Kagome had to skip back and forth in time, having to fight demons and be sucked into a world of danger. Worst of all--

Kagome had to fall prey of the horrible side of love.

Her daughter had fallen in love with that hanyou, Inuyasha, but the feelings were not returned. He had loved another, but because of his constant jealousy, his possessiveness and his protectiveness of Kagome, it had made her daughter stay with him. Thinking and hoping that there was chance he would love her. Why else would he be all jealous right?

But that hope was shattered and--whatever he did or said to Kagome, before she showed up crying in the middle of the yard--tore her daughter apart, and sent her to the hands of misery.

Mrs. Higurashi suppressed the urge to cry. She would not have her daughter go through that again. " We can't have Kagome go through that pain again. We have to think of something to do."

" Tell her the truth." Mrs. Higurashi quickly snapped her head up to face her father. Shock etched into her face.

" What?"

****

*~*

" We should tell her the truth." Jii-chan repeated.

" Have you not been listening to me?" his daughter asked.

" I have," Jii-chan answered. He had been listening to his daughter, all the lies she spewed out, every single thing, and he didn't like it.

" Then why say such a thing like that?"

" Because that is the right thing to do."

" Do you know how much your only granddaughter, Kagome, _suffered_?" his daughter raged, once again on her feet.

He knew what his granddaughter went through. All the pain she felt. He was there when she arrived from Feudal Japan for the last time. He heard her cries when she thought she was alone in the house. He had witnessed all the pain his granddaughter had gone through. He knew it well.

" Of course I do." He answered with anger in his tone. " I am in this house all day, never leaving it. I never had a break from her cries."

His daughter was going to put her own two cents in, but he stared at her hard, making her shut her mouth. " But I know the true reason why she cries every night."

" And you think I don't know?" His daughter snapped at him, " It's you who seems not to know what causes her pain."

His daughter advanced towards him. " So let me tell you," she pointed out the window. " It's Inuyasha! _He_ is the one that makes my baby cry."

She fisted her hands. " And you want her to remember him? Make her remember all the pain and sadness she felt because of him?"

" He's also the only one that can make her happy!" His words froze his daughter in her spot.

" Have you forgotten that Inuyasha was the only one that could make her smile, when no one else could." His daughter kept quiet, and just listened to him. " He was the only one that got her looking forward to the day ahead."

He looked at his daughter. " He might have sent her home crying some of the time, but when he comes after her… he always brings that smile back on her face."

He looked out of the window, looking at the little shrine that sheltered the well. " And when she knew for certain that she couldn't go back, that she wont see him again--"

An image of Kagome, continuously jumping in the well, appeared in his mind. She was trying to go back to the Feudal Era. Every jump she took in that well, he would always see her come out of it, minutes later, with tears trailing down her face. She couldn't go back, the well was not working anymore, but she wouldn't give up. She kept at it, until night had come, and she was reduced to silence, holding on to the side of the well, motionless as tears slid down her face.

"--she was torn into pieces."

He looked at his daughter. " The reason for her depression was because she can't see Inuyasha anymore--can't be with him anymore. That girl, no matter what she said about that hanyou, adored him."

****

*~*

Mrs. Higurashi thought back to her daughter. Her father was right. The reason behind Kagome's depression was because she missed the hanyou, and even though she was put into grief because of him, she still adored him. Every single thing about him, her daughter adored, even if he was aggressive, rude, arrogant, controlling and impatient, Kagome still liked him.

" She shouldn't." His daughter frowned. " He makes her cry."

Jii-chan shook his head. " Why do you only remember that?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her father.

" Inuyasha has made Kagome happy too, you know. More times than not." Jii-chan said. " Remembering Inuyasha would not be all bad memories for Kagome."

He was right. Inuyasha did make Kagome happy, more than he made her sad. Way more. She remembered Kagome telling her all about her adventure in the past. Most of them was about Inuyasha, of course, and through out the whole sharing of her experience in Feudal Era, she had a smile on her face. Remembering Inuyasha won't be that bad at all, her memories of Inuyasha was filled with more happiness than not.

" It would be a good thing if she remembers,"

Mrs. Higurashi looked up at her father. " How would you know that?"

" Because Inuyasha is here now,"

" She came home crying because of him," She answered. " What if he came here to repeat that again?"

" She did come home crying, and I don't know for sure if he would repeat it again." Jii-chan said. " But I do know that if she ends up remembering everything about Feudal Japan and Inuyasha from someone else, how do you think she will respond to the fact that we had told her lies?"

She knew Kagome wouldn't be too happy if she found out about their lying--well her lying. She didn't want Kagome to hate her. Even if she told her she did it for the right thing, Kagome wouldn't appreciate it. Better to tell her now, when the lies were still little and the damage was small.

Before she could answer her agreement to her father, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and an all too familiar face appeared before them.

*~*

" I want answers now!" Kagome said as she walked over to her family, who were standing in the middle of the living room. " Who is this Inuyasha?"

She held up her hand signaling them not to answer yet. " And don't tell me any lies! I want the truth."

Kagome watched as everyone looked at each other first. Her mother and grandpa were looking at each other, while Souta was looking back and forth between the two adults. Kagome's mom nodded her head at her grandfather which made him and Souta smile.

She looked at them suspiciously. " What were you guys talking about when I was upstairs?"

They ignored her question as they all just looked at each other. Grandpa was looking happier than earlier and so was Souta. Her mother was still a little nervous but she held a smile on her face.

" Hello?" Kagome waved her hands in front of her, trying to get their attention. " Are you guys listening to me?"

Her family looked at her and she gave them an expectant look. " Well? I want answers."

She raised her hand with her index finger up, stopping her grandfather from answering for a moment. " I don't want any lies. I want the truth…" Kagome looked at her grandfather. " So, whose Inuyasha?"

" Inuyasha is a half dog demon who you met and freed from a tree when you were able to go through the past using the well in the shrine." Her grandfather paused to take a breath. " And the guy who you loved--well still love."

Kagome just stared at her grandfather.

****

*~*

AN: Chapter 7 done! Well what do you guys think? Tell me by reviewing. I like them lots. LoL.


	8. Smile and nod

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

****

Hidden Memories

AN: Once again… thank you for all the reviews. Here is the long awaited chapter--heehee--so go read and enjoy!

****

Chapter Eight: Smile and nod

Kagome blinked. Did she just hear him say hanyou and going to the past? Or did she hear him wrong? Yes, it had to be the latter. Grandpa was not _that_ nutty.

" Can you repeat that again?"

Grandpa took a deep breath before repeating to her what he had said. " Inuyasha is a half dog demon who you met and freed from a tree when you were able to go through the past using the well in the shrine, and the guy who you loved or still love."

Ok… so she did hear him correctly the first try.

She should have known that her grandfather would say something outrageous such as that, but at a time like this? He just cant be serious for once can he?

Kagome waited for her grandfather to become serious, and notice that _she_ was serious about this topic. She didn't like being kept in the dark for too long, especially when it dealt with her and her safety against psychotic fans of celebrities who stalk her. She looked at her grandfather for a long time, waiting for him to crack a smile and tell her he was joking.

Nothing.

Her patience was wearing thin and her grandfather still has not confessed he was joking. So Kagome decided to talk.

" Umm, grandpa?" Kagome clasped her hands together in front of her. " I don't know if you heard me before, but I said no lies."

Grandpa just looked at her.

" So I am going to ask again…" Kagome made a gesture with her hand. " Who is Inuyasha?"

Her grandfather looked at her with a look that asked 'are you serious?' and she gave him a firm look of her own, that should answer his.

" As I said before Kagome," her grandfather said, seeming a little tired for having to repeat himself--again. " Inuyasha is the half demon that you had met and freed from a tree when you were able to go to the past through the well."

Kagome sighed, he wouldn't give up. " Grandpa--"

" Kagome! It's true!" This time she turned to look at her little brother. " Inuyasha is a half demon--"

" Who I met and freed from a tree when I was able to go to the past through the well?" Kagome finished.

" Yea!" Souta.

Kagome crossed her arms. " Right… and I'm going to date Ho--" Kagome cut herself off. She was going to date Houjo, she needed to say something else. " I mean… a--and I hate oden."

" Kagome it's the truth!" her brother insisted.

" That is not possible." Kagome said. She looked at her mother, expecting to get the truth from her. " Mom?"

Her mother turned to face her. " It's the truth honey."

" Umm… what?" Kagome asked. She must have heard her mother wrong. Just had to. She was a sane person. She wasn't like grandpa at all.

" What your grandfather said is the truth." her mother answered.

Kagome stared at her mother like she had grown another head--or just turned into her grandfather. Her mother was suppose to be sane, and her brother too. They weren't suppose to say things or even agree with her grandfather about hanyou's and demons and time travel.

" Ok! What's going on? Why don't you guys want me to know the truth?" Kagome said, a little angry. Who wouldn't be angry? She was being lied to, and it was clear that she was being lied to. They didn't even put effort in making their fib sound plausible. " What's so wrong about telling me who Inuyasha is?"

" We are not lying!" Grandpa said.

" No one can go to the past by using a well grandpa." Kagome said firmly. " And there definitely are no such creatures as demons and hanyou's."

Her grandfather was getting frustrated. Kagome was a little surprised at that. She was suppose to be the one getting frustrated.

" Wasn't seeing Inuyasha with the claws real enough for you?"

" We're in the 20th century." Kagome explained. " We sell those kind of things at Hallowe'en stores. Heck you gave me one for my 15th birthday!"

" He is a hanyou!" grandpa exclaimed. " It's the truth!"

" Liar!"

" I'm not lying!"

" Yes you are!"

" I'm not!"

" You are!"

" Not!"

" Are!"

" Not!"

" Are!"

Kagome couldn't believe that she was having such a childish argument with her grandfather. She looked at him and remembered how he was in the past years she had known him, and sighed. It was very believable.

" NOT!" her grandfather argued.

Kagome stared down at her grandfather and crossed in front of her. " Then lets go to the past using the well."

Her grandfather grew quiet. Kagome smirked. Got him. But seriously, he should have known that she would find out he was lying. Time traveling using a well? Please! She made up lies better than that.

" We can't," Kagome quirked a brow. " The well was sealed after you had completed the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome twitched. He was still at it? " Grandpa… just give it up!" the old man looked at her. " I know you are lying okay? It's not hard to tell, you know? Your lying skills are pretty bad. Worse than mine!"

" He's not lying Kagome." her mother said.

" It's the truth!" Souta spoke up.

Kagome let out a irritated growl. Her family was really getting to her nerves. How dare they keep lying to her? " Stop joking around and tell me the truth."

Her mother slowly made her way towards Kagome, and held her in her arm. " We are telling you the truth."

Kagome snorted and muttered a 'yeah right' under her breath.

" Really." her mother whispered.

Kagome eyed each member of her family. They all had sincere looks on their faces. They were very dedicated to the story, and they sounded they believed in it. Fine… they worked hard to sound that convincing, she will play along. " So I went to the past?"

" Yes…" her mother answered.

" And that's where I met this Inuyasha guy and fell in love with him?"

" Yes."

" How long have I been 'time traveling'?"

" Almost a year now."

Almost a year? " What about my school?"

" You missed them."

" What about my sickness?"

" Well that was just made up as an excuse why you weren't showing up in school."

Kagome lifted a brow. Now they were saying her small pox and lime disease were just made up? " What have I been doing there that seemed so important to miss school?"

" Looking for shards of this jewel that you have lost," her mother's face paled slightly. " and fighting demons."

Kagome's eyes widened. " Demons?"

" Yea… Demons." her mother said tight lipped. " I never did like having you go to the past and fight the demons to just look for shards of a jewel…" She looked at her daughter. " But I knew you were in safe hands."

" With Inuyasha…" Kagome said.

Her mother nodded.

" Who is also a demon?"

" But he was a good demon!" Souta piped up.

" Oh right…" Kagome said caressing her head, which was starting to develop a headache. " Because he is not really full demon, he is half and half."

" Yea!" Souta said happily.

" If what you all are saying is true," Kagome said, though she knew without a doubt they were lying. Like really. The only things where time travel and demons exist were in movies and cartoons. " Why don't I remember it then?"

Everyone was silent.

Kagome watched her family looked at each other before, finally, setting their gazes at her. She didn't like how they were looking at her. " What?"

" You have amnesia."

Kagome blinked and stared at her mom disbelieving. " Right… amnesia…" Kagome pried off her moms arms that were wrapped around her and turned towards the stairs. She really didn't want to listen to them and their lies.

" Kagome--"

Kagome cut her grandfather off. " Look. I don't really want to listen to you guys anymore." She took a step up on the stairs. " I asked for one simple thing about someone's identity, and I get an answer dealing with monsters--"

" Because that is the answer to your question!" Her mother answered.

Kagome turned to look at her mother. " Then you tell me that the reason I don't remember is because of amnesia--"

" Well that's the only conclusion I can come up with, for your sudden memory loss of the past year." her mother defended herself.

Kagome just shook her head, not wanting to listen to them anymore. " Look I'm tired, and I'm getting a headache." She marched up the stairs. " I'm going to bed now."

Kagome walked in her bedroom and closed the doors behind her, locking it. She plopped down on her bed and crawled under the comforter. She opened her eyes and met face to face with the picture of Inuyasha, and the earlier talk with her family came rushing into her head.

A well that can transport people to another time. Demon--well half demon--stuck in a tree and she freeing him from it, then having fallen in love with him. Finding jewel shards and fighting demons for a good amount of time. Kagome shook her head, that was just too--crazy. If her family wanted to lie to her, why couldn't they be like any other lying family out there, and just tell her that what she saw was just her imagination and that she had just misheard Souta. It would have been better, and more believable.

Kagome reached over to the photo and set it face down on the nightstand, she didn't really want to see it. It would remind her that her family was lying to her and hiding something from her. Or worse--

Her family was going crazy, seeing that they held so much sincerity about the ridiculous things they said.

****

*~*

AN: There it is… Chapter 8 is done. Did you like it? Review!


	9. Dreams and Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

****

Hidden Memories

AN: Here it is, chapter nine. This took a little longer to come out. I was kind of having a hard time trying to figure out what to write for the chapter. Seeing that I'm just writing this story as I go. And I had a culminating task to finish and my math teacher decided to give out a ridiculous amount of work to us. Sucks. But hey, it's here now! ^-^ Well go read and enjoy! Oh and thank you for the reviews. Appreciated it.

****

Chapter Nine: Dreams and Plans

Inuyasha walked down the midnight streets of a familiar neighborhood. It had been years since he had last been here, walking the same sidewalk that led to the house of a good friend. The only friend he had left.

A two story house appeared into view. Inuyasha smiled at its appearance. His friend was the president of the most successful business in Japan, and yet he kept living in his house small. Unlike those other multimillionaires, who had houses five times the size of his friend.

Inuyasha walked down the path that led to the house's doorstep. Being so rich, his friend should also have security guards, guarding him and his property. Inuyasha remembered a time when a report on a magazine said something about his friends house being a robber's dream. No guards, no alarm system, nothing to protect millions of cash or thousands of dollars worth of valuables. But Inuyasha knew better. His friend could protect himself better than any human guard could, and just because there was no sign of an alarm system, didn't mean that his friend didn't have something up his sleeve to serve as an alarm. A much _better_ alarm.

Inuyasha chuckled at the thought of a time where there was a burglar that thought he could get millions by robbing his friend blind. But the unprotected house he thought, wasn't so defenseless. Inuyasha remembered arriving at the house with his friend, to just come face to face with the robber who was stuck on the wall, kept up by some sort of webbing. Acorns in his mouth. After that, there weren't much robbers coming to his friends place. Though a few did come, like once a year. To be in the similar situation as the first burglar who came to rob his friends house.

Inuyasha came face to face with a mahogany door, and with a clawed finger, he pressed on the doorbell. He could have easily broken the door down and just went straight to the room that his friend had told him he could stay in. But he really didn't want to piss off the young youkai. He did want to sleep in a cozy bed, sleeping in the woods and stinky motel rooms didn't really appeal to him right then.

The door open and Inuyasha gave a lopsided smile to the man that stood before him who looked like he was ready to tear his head off. Maybe he should have called first. " Hello."

" What the hell are you doing here?" Came the reply of the sleepy man in front of him.

Inuyasha brushed pass him as he entered the house. It was just as he remembered, nothing had changed for the past two years he was gone. " Things didn't change."

The sound of the door being shut and locked fell into his sensitive ears. " Hn… you're back so soon." his friend said as he walked into the living room following him. " You are empty handed still I see."

Inuyasha kept silent as he sat down on the couch, his friend sitting on the couch opposite to him. Images of an angry raven head appeared in his mind and he frowned.

" Just give up Inuyasha," his orange haired friend said. " For all the centuries you have gone looking for her, you always came back em--"

" I found her." Inuyasha said in a monotonous voice.

" What?" His friend asked, leaning over towards him.

" Shippou I found her." Inuyasha said, golden eyes meeting with emerald ones. " I found Kagome."

The sleep in his friends eyes quickly disappeared as he heard the news. Shippou edged out of his seat. " You found Kagome?"

Inuyasha nodded in response.

" Well?" Shippou looked at him. " How is she? Is she alright? Is she the same as before? Did she ask about me?"

Inuyasha sunk deeper into the comfort of the fluffy cushions of the cream colored couch. He was fighting off the pain that he felt moments ago, at the remembrance of the meeting of Kagome, earlier. He had to remember that she was just this way due to the fresh memory of their argument. To her it could have just been a few months ago.

The first few months of that long ago argument, he was still feeling the anger and pain. It may still be the same with Kagome. He just needs to give her sometime, then he could face her again. He could ask for her forgiveness and they could work out through the problem and talk about what happened, like what they used to do, then they could be together again.

Inuyasha sighed. He hoped he would be forgiven. He can't stand having Kagome still angry with him.

"--where does she live?" Inuyasha was shaken from his thoughts by Shippou's questions. He watched as the younger demon jumped out of his seat, acting and looking like a little kid again. " I want to go see her!"

" You can't," Inuyasha said.

" Why can't I?" Shippou whined.

" She's not in a good mood." Inuyasha answered, sinking back in the couch. " Besides its late."

" What did you do to her you idiot?" Shippou asked angry.

Why do people always accuse him? Inuyasha scratched that thought away, it was his fault. " You know the argument."

Shippou narrowed his eyes, remembering the day of the last argument between Inuyasha and Kagome. " The last time you guys were together?"

" Yea," Inuyasha answered. He knew the young demon knew about the argument, and he knew that Shippou was angry with it still, but not as angry as before. Shippou was there when the argument happened. Well at least the end of it anyway. " Seems like that day to her is still fresh. I think it has just been a short time since she was finally sent back to her own time for good."

Shippou sat back down on the couch, glaring at him. " You are an ass, you know that?"

Inuyasha just kept quiet, agreeing with the grown up Shippou, in front of him.

" Why did you guys argue anyway?" Shippou asked. " The little bit I heard of the beginning of your conversation was pretty nice, what happened?"

Inuyasha really didn't want to think about how the argument started. He didn't want to remind himself, how much of an asshole he could be. " I don't wanna talk about it."

" Good idea, you don't want to start another argument," Shippou looked at the older man, that sat in front of him.

" Just what are you implying?" Inuyasha looked at him suspiciously.

Shippou kept quiet, just looking at Inuyasha with a knowing gaze.

" Look I didn't start it," Inuyasha lied.

" Right…" Shippou said leaning back on the couch.

" She was the one who had to bring the guy up! And she knows how much I don't like that Hobo guy." Inuyasha said. " But she said it, she was practically asking for an argument."

" You know that's not true." Shippou said.

Inuyasha glared at the younger demon. " Feh."

" It's your fault and you know it," Shippou said as he stood up from the couch stretching. " If you weren't so damn temperamental, and jealous, you would have heard the whole entire thing Kagome said."

" I heard her well," Inuyasha glared at Shippou when he snorted at his comment. " Anyways, she should have known that about me. Being jealous and temperamental. But no, she forgot about that and said all those things--" Inuyasha felt the little sting of the hurtful words that were said by Kagome, centuries ago. "--to me."

" Because you said Kikyou," Shippou said. He watched as his friend lowered his head down. " And you knew what that does to her. So it was--is--your fault."

Inuyasha really didn't want to talk about it anymore. It was his fault and he knew it. No need to rub it in some more. " I know!"

" I expect you to apologize to her, she--" Shippou was cut off when Inuyasha growled as he stood up from his seat.

" What do you think my reason is for searching for her? It's to apologize you little brat!" Inuyasha ran a hand threw his long white tresses. " But the argument--to her--is still fresh, so I gotta wait for a while." Inuyasha growled in frustration. " Why did I have to open my mouth?"

" Because you're an idiot." Shippou said standing up and laying a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. " But she doesn't keep grudges long… Just make sure you are the one to apologize this time. It is your fault."

Inuyasha sighed and gave a tiny smile to Shippou, agreeing with him. He could trust Shippou when he says that Kagome would forgive him. She was always forgiving and understanding, she even said sorry to him for the countless of times that he let her down or argued with her. But this time, he was going to be the one to say sorry first, not the other way around. She deserved it. So he can't have her waiting for him for long. He didn't want her to start thinking it was her fault.

" Well, you better get some shut eye," Shippou said, pulling Inuyasha out of his thoughts. " You don't look so good."

" Feh." Inuyasha shrugged off the hand that was still on his shoulder and strolled out of the living room. He really did need some sleep.

****

*~*

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed, as dreams of a strange land came into mind, with strange creatures and people wearing foreign attire, who she frighteningly knew was real, and have met before.

__

" Will you bear my child?" A man in robes asked her, holding her hands. Blue eyes gazing into hers. Kagome knew this man. But the name… what was it?

The scenes changed once again, it was dark and a giant, monster was standing in front of her. The man in robes showed up once again and was holding up his right hand. The rosary beads that was wrapped around it was taken off and something weird happened.

" Kazaana!" the man said as the monster was starting to be sucked into his hand. Yes his hand.

" Miroku you are the best!" She heard herself saying. Miroku? That was his name?

The scene around her changed once again and she was now standing atop a cliff. She was accompanied with a little boy with green eyes, orange hair and pointy ears and a--tail? Little boys didn't have tails. Kagome's eyes shifted towards his feet, they caught her attention somehow, and she knew the reason why. They were not normal feet. What was this kid? Some sort of half human half fox?

" Shippou!" Kagome saw herself pick up the little boy. " Get help!" She shouted as she flung the little boy off the cliff and into mid air. She was shocked at what she did, how could she just throw a boy off a cliff. She was committing mur--

She stopped her thoughts as the boy in front of her transformed into a pink balloon and was flying away. " Kagome! I'll be back!" the balloon, once boy, shouted.

The scene changed again and she found herself surrounded with trees, and--Kagome shivered in fear--monsters. Ugly ones. Movement beside her caught her eye and she came face to face with a girl in some sort of a ninja suit, carrying a very big boomerang, with a cat beside her. A very, very big cat with fire coming from its feet.

" Look out!" the girl screamed as she threw her boomerang. It flew out of her hands and went around them, splitting all the demons--which got in its way--in half. The girl captured it with ease. The girl looked at her and its eyes widened in shock. " Kagome!"

A growl was heard from behind her and Kagome turned around. She would have been killed by the monster that seemed to have escaped the boomerangs wrath, but the big cat that was once beside the girl, had body slammed the monster away. Kagome looked up at the eyes of the giant cat.

" Kirara!" she turned around and looked at the girl running towards her. " Kagome are you alright?"

" I'm alright Sango, thank you." Kagome heard herself say. The girl, who she now knew as Sango, smiled at her.

" That's good."

Once again Kagome's surroundings melted away. She looked around her and she was now in a rocky place, surrounded by men, with--barbaric like clothing. She looked at each male in the place and noticed they all had tails. Fangs too, she thought as she noticed some smiling faces.

She felt an arm wrap around her. She trailed her gaze up the arm, the shoulder, the neck, and then was looking face to face with a quite good looking man. Though she felt a little uneasy, having his arm around her. Like it was wrong. She tried to shrug out of his hold when she felt something furry brush her arm, she looked down and noticed it was a tail too. What was with people and physical abnormalities?

" Your name is Kagome right?" Kagome looked up at the man. He smirked at her and pulled her closer. " You are my woman now."

Kagome knew she was blushing, and they were due to both embarrassment and anger. How dare this guy just claim her like that? She brought up a hand to slap the brown--fluffy and soft--tailed man. Before her hand could connect with his cheek and do some damage, the scenes changed again. But this time the change was non stop. It changed after scene after scene, giving her only glimpses of people, some human and some--not.

The scene though finally stopped, giving some time for Kagome to regain some stability, both body and mind, for the speeding flashes of images was just a little too fast for her to keep up. Chills ran up her spine as time went on in the darkness she was consumed in. A malicious laugh erupted around her and Kagome froze in her spot. She turned around and was met face to face with the a human. She shouldn't have been scared facing a human, seeing that the speeding images she was shown earlier were much scarier than him. But being in the same presence with the fur clothed man that was making her uneasy… scared even. Then she knew why.

The fur that covered the man slipped off, and a hideous sight was revealed to her. The creature in front of her may have held a head of a human, but everything else was everything but that. His body was not normal at all. It was like a mixture of creatures body parts strewn together to make a whole. And that creature was coming towards her.

Once Kagome felt the slimy, something, wrap around her, and she was starting to be pulled in towards the man--or whatever he was. She screamed.

And that's how she woke up. She woke up screaming and shaking with fear. She clutched her blanket closer to her as she looked around her room.

__

Just a dream. She thought as she tried to stop shivering in fear. She knew who to blame with the horrible, and strange dream. Her grandfather. He was the one who put all those demons and half demons in her mind and that's what she was dreaming about. What other name can you call what she had just seen in her dream?

Kagome laid her head back down on the pillow. She knew it was just a dream, built up due to the talk of demons and half demons and other world, with her grandpa, but… What she just saw then. It didn't feel like a dream. It was like some sort of memory.

Kagome looked up at the closed window of her room, the moon was shinning through the slight parting of the curtains. She knew that just right out of her window, she would see a shrine, that held a well. A well that her grandfather, well actually her whole family, had proposed to have some sort of passage through time, that had sent her back in time where demons existed.

__

Could it be true? Did I go back in time? Kagome looked at the slit of the curtains, where the moonlight was able to shine through to her room. How else could she feel like she met those demons. And she knew she met them. She shivered. How else could it feel so real, when those slimy arm like thing, wrap around her. That was no ordinary dream. It was more like a memory.

Kagome noticed her trail of thought, and she glared at herself. She a noise and flipped over on her bed. " I'm going crazy! Starting to believe grandpa!" Kagome shut her eyes tight. " That was just a dream! A dream!" But…

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and gazed at the picture frame that was face down on her nightstand. She knew for certain, deep down in her gut, that it was no dream.

****

*~*

Shippou watched as the half demon walked out of the living room and walked up the stairs to get some rest. Inuyasha had been looking for Kagome for centuries, and finally he has found her.

__

Kagome.

A wide smile appeared on the handsome demon's face. Kagome. The girl that he had adopted as his sister has finally been found. He had joined searching with Inuyasha a few years back. But when he always came out empty handed, he had to give up. Not liking the thought that he may never find her again. Never being able to see her.

Shippou walked out of the living room, a little hop in his step. But now that Kagome has been found by the half demon, he was going to pay a little visit. After all, it has been a long, long time since he had last seen Kagome. He wants to get acquainted again. And--

Shippou strolled down the hallway and walked into his room. He needed to get Kagome and Inuyasha together. He would have liked to have gotten them together back then, when they were still having their adventure, but he was a kid then and didn't really make a good cupid. Now, though, he was grown up, and he knew how the matchmaking business worked, so he would get them together. Their silence was starting to annoy him. That's why tomorrow he would go meet with Kagome.

Shippou smiled at the thought of meeting Kagome again, as he laid down on his comfy bed. Dreaming of the day to come, when he would meet Kagome once more.

****

*~*

AN: Yup… Shippou has arrived. I wasn't planning on putting him in the story, but I needed him in it. So there he is. So how do you like it? I made it a little longer than usual. I guess my way of making up for taking my sweet time on updating. Well anyway, review!


End file.
